If Only
by natasharomanoffc
Summary: There's some decisions Nico made, and she regrets it. How much time she will have before breaking down... I suck at summaries, sorry guys
1. Only for a night

**AN:** Hello again! is been so long since I uploaded something here! I'm pretty nervous and rusty with my writting skills! I hope you enjoy my new story which I'll try to update once a week! I want to start with something short.. so this story will have probably 3 or 4 parts! Please enjoy and review! rembember, english is not my first language so forgive me for any typo

* * *

It was almost a normal day at practice with the newest µ's member Yazawa Nico, until she realized µ's lacked dance training. Which brought Umi's grand idea of having Eli as their dance trainer and choreographer. Nico already knew how capable and great Eli was, the other girls however were having a hard time training. Eli was ruthless and hard to all of you to the point Hanayo started crying. She knew it was going to be really hard, after all being and idol is not easy stuff but Nico still felt terrible watching Hanayo cry and decide to put her foot down for their well-being.

"I know we asked you to help us... But she can't move anymore, maybe is time for a little break" It felt weird talking directly to her after too long, God knows how scary Eli could and now she's livid, Nico felt the cold harsh glare of the blonde girl, she can take it, being in the end of her glare wasn't new to her, Nico was already used to it.

"Well... If you really want to be an Idol, then you should try at least to make an effort" Eli looks to the rest of the girls. "If you think this is going to save the school, then let me tell you you're wasting your time." The second year trio were speechless with Honoka looking down feeling ashamed.

"You should just enjoy your time here... This Idol thing... is not going to change the fact the school is closing down!." This time she actually shout and the first year trio are fighting the tears, at least Maki. Rin and Hanayo were sobbing and huddled together.

Nico would be lying if she says Eli's word didn't sting, because they did and Eli probably knew it. With heavy steps she planted herself in front of her, her red eyes staring straight at Eli's cold blue ones.

"I know we aren't great yet... But you can't just walk here and tell us to quit. Not everyone can do pirouettes or fouettes on the first try!" Thanks to Umi it was known Eli was a ballet dancer, even if she didn't dance anymore she still was a hell of a dancer. "So gives us a little break!"

Nico knew she was getting angry, her underclass mates were feeling down all thanks to Eli, she knew she was trying to save the school too but it was unfair the way she was treating them. The last thing Nico needed was getting into an argument with the Student Council President.

"...Well then, practice is over."

Eli gave a small glance to the rest of the girls before storming out, leaving the door open only to find Nozomi with a worried look on her face. "...Nicocchi."

"Not now Nozomi..." It breaks her heart to brush off her childhood friend, but Nico wasn't ready to talk... At least not this time, least of it, to Nozomi.

* * *

With aching muscles and sweat running all of her body, Nico found the strength to jump next to the panting body on a comfy bed.

"You know I love our working out sessions" The girl next to her roll onto their side looking at Nico. "...and I don't mind if is intense" she takes a little bit of her hair, caressing it. "But we both know it means one thing." she gets on top of her. "So... spill it out Yazawa" she pokes her nose.

 _Damn it. This girl knows her better than herself._

She sighs because she knows her mask is futile against her "...is almost the same as always" The taller girl gets off Nico and sits next to her offering her hand to Nico to do the same, she does. "µ's thought it was a good idea to have E- Ayase" _Not Eli, Ayase_ "as our choreographer... Which didn't work out so well..." It couldn't work so well "She said some mean stuff and made my underclass mates cry, then w-we had an argument of sorts, She stormed out and Nozomi, oh God Nozomi, was there..." Her sad and worried face comes to Nico's mind.

Tears started to stream down her face as strong arms envelop her to a warm embrace. "And like always she wants to talk, I can feel it... But I'm not ready to face her. Every time I see her I can't help but feel guilty and ashamed" her petite body started to tremble and soothing words were spoken, but Nico herself was lost in despair. "How can I face my longtime friend when I'm a mess..." The taller girl thumbs wipes Nico's tears. "I just want her to be happy! And she is happy, they both are happy... So why can't I be happy as well? I'm tired of avoiding my dear friend. I'm tired of feeling guilty... I'm just tired of everything."

"I know sweetheart, I know" She kisses Nico all over her face making her giggle. "Now that's a sound I love hearing" Nico gives her a little smile before nuzzling her neck. "...We smell terrible" the other girls laughs loudly. "Of course we are! We've been exercising for hours!" She gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom. "C'mon squirt! Let's have a warm shower, we both need it." After crying for what it felt like hours Nico manages to give her a huge smile.

"A warm shower sounds wonderful..." She wraps her arms around the taller frame. "Also, thanks for today... I feel so much better now."

"Anytime... I'm here for you." _'And I'm blessed for having you by my side'._

Nico knew that tomorrow might be a bad day, but she was feeling better even if it was only for a night.


	2. Falling

**AN:** Hello again! This chapter is a little short, I will try to make them longer! please review and enjoy! Forgive me for any typo, as you know english is not my first language but i do try.. Also I don't own Love Live *sobs*

* * *

Little feet brought to the place she was avoiding for so long. The temple looked pristine as always, Nozomi does really care for it. Her turquoise eyes lights up every time she has a visitor on the temple. This time they don't shine, instead they look at her curiously. It has been a long time since Nico visited Nozomi at the temple.

"Hey... I hope you're not busy" Nico asked a little nervous. "I thought we could talk..." She tilts her head a bit before smiling. "Of course Nicocchi!" She takes her by her hand and leads them to a secluded area.

"What do you wanna talk about Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked very gently, it was kind of unfair, she was avoiding her almost for a year and still Nozomi was still gentle as always. 'She was always the kind one between us.'

"I..." She took a deep breath. "I wish to apologize... You were and still are one of my precious friends and I-I just vanished." She looks down in shame. "I was so angry and frustrated because of my failures." Soft hands grabs the smaller ones. "I wish to apologize to Nicocchi too."

"Because I wasn't very helpful and instead of giving you strength I went to Elicchi, leaving you all alone..." Tears were forming in her beautiful eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore..." Nico smiles a little bit. "I know you were behind µ's. I want to thank you for that... I was about to give up and then they came, just like that... And now I feel happier, µ's gave me something to fight for." She wraps her arms around the taller girl. "Thank you..." Both girls stayed like that, crying a little for a while.

Even teared up Nozomi was beautiful, her radiant smile and her flushed cheeks making her glow in the light, just like a goddess. A goddess Nico swore to protect.

'After all, I promised to make her happy... Even if it means to break my own heart, I know Eli makes her happy... and _Nozomi happiness means more than mine_ '

* * *

Ballet classes were the best part of Nico's day, she could wear herself out and look amazing while doing it. The Ballet professor was a nice old lady, who looked very young. Next to her was a blonde girl. A new girl, her blue eyes looking at everything, observing cautiously every move.

'She's probably a foreigner' Nico couldn't stop staring the beautiful girl.

"Yazawa, please meet your new dance partner" The teacher said laying her hand to the new girl shoulder.

Blue eyes met the red ones, Nico gave her Nico Nii smile. "I'm Yazawa Nico! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ayase Eli. I'm looking forward to dance with you Yazawa-san." The girl gives her a little smile.

'Ayase Eli huh... It's a beautiful name, just like her'

* * *

Even after Eli's harsh words µ's worked harder than ever, Nico knew it was frustrating for the Student Council president too. Eli loved the school, love the building her grandmother and mother enjoyed as teenagers, and hoped her little sister gets into Otonokizaka. She couldn't say the same, she got transferred in the middle of her first year. Nico liked the school, but wasn't in love with it. Even when she missed her old school, she would do anything to keep Otonokizaka from closing, she would do it for µ's, Nozomi and Eli.

"I'm very sorry about Elicchi, it is a little frustrating for her knowing the school will close. She tries very hard and sometimes she isn't honest with her feelings... So please, give her another chance" Nozomi came to µ's practice earlier to talk about Eli. How hard she works to avoid the school closing down, her failure as a dancer and her fear of new things.

"Maybe we should tell her to join us!" Honoka said. "She's an amazing dancer! And maybe she will finally do the things she wants to do." While the rest of the members agree, Nico couldn't help but glance to Nozomi's direction. The girl in question smiled and showed her a card. ' _The Sun_... This is going to be interesting'

Honoka lead the team to the third year class, where Eli was sulking on her chair. After a little bit Eli was a new member of µ's and so was Nozomi. "What? There's nothing better than being with my favourite girls!" Nico chuckled and Eli smiled. Both knew things would be awkward for them, but for Nozomi they would try their best. After all, both loved Nozomi too much.

* * *

Nico was too comfortable and cozy in the arms of the taller girl. Cuddling after a long day was glorious, probably the best part of her day was seeing 'her'. "...So now µ's have nine members! Can you believe it?"

"Must be nice... Having a big group, but now you're going to be busier, and we probably won't have the chance of hang out as often" She gives her an adorable pout.

"Pfff... It is nice but I'm never too busy for you. I hope you know that." Nico kisses her jaw and nuzzles her neck in affection.

"I'm holding you on that squirt!" The taller girl leaves kisses all over Nico's face. "I'm really happy for you..." Her voice is gentle as her fingers caress her back.

"We should sleep soon sweetheart."

"I do love you, and thanks for having me over..." Nico says while getting comfortable.

"So do I, and you are always welcome Nico" She kissed her a last time before closing her eyes.

'Geez, she's so cute... I'm glad I found someone to love freely'

* * *

I love Nico's girlfriend.. don't worry Meow1412 we will know who's Nico's gf soon... or won't we? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Till Next time lovely readers!


End file.
